A Dark Love Story
by TwilightRomance
Summary: I have to get away from this place, NOW! Haruhi thought to herself. She was running. She didn’t really understand why she was running, but she knew if she stayed in this place she would be in grave danger. preview from the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: An Unwanted Guest

_I have to get away from this place, NOW! _Haruhi thought to herself. She was running. She didn't really understand why she was running, but she knew if she stayed in this place she would be in grave danger. "Haruhi," said a deep menacing voice. Haruhi held back a scream. _Where have I heard this voice before?_ Haruhi thought as she ran. The voice was familiar to her…but not in a good way. Haruhi looked back to see if the owner of the deep voice was catching up to her. "Haruhi, where on earth do you think you're going?" the deep voice said, amused. Haruhi came to a halt and looked to see what was in front of her. She was face to face with the owner of the deep menacing voice. The owner of the deep voice was a male with long silver hair and eyes as dark as the night sky. He had this aura around him that made him seem like he wanted people to be scared of him. She was just about to scream when a voice stopped her.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled with a panic expression on his face. Obviously in 'father' mode. "It was a dream?" Haruhi said. Relief spread through her. _But who was that…he seems so familiar._ "Haruhi are you okay?" The Hitachiin brothers said in unison. "Yeah…I'm fine it seems like it was just a dream." Haruhi replied. The Shadow King, Kyoya, suddenly appeared "Well we should start preparations for our customers instead of other pointless things." He said curtly. The five other club members didn't seem to agree with him though. "I'm fine, really so let's get ready for the customers,' Haruhi said, not wanting her huge never decreasing debt to be even huger then it already was. The host club members reluctantly went back to the preparations.

"Haru-chan?" Honey called, his eyes covered with concern. "What is it sempai?" Haruhi asked. "Are you okay? You look like you were really scared when you were asleep." Honey said with even more concern in his voice then in his eyes. Besides him, Mori seemed like he was also worried. _Did I make them worry that much?_ She glanced around; the other members were also wanting to hear her reply. She realized she had made everyone worry over her just because of a stupid dream. _I wonder who he was though he seemed so familiar. _"I'm sorry, for making every one worry, but really I'm fine." Haruhi said. "So CUTE!" the Hitachiin brothers said while running over to hug Haruhi. "ARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASING MY DAUGHTER PUNKS?!?" Tamaki yelled. Tamaki started chasing after the Twins, who were laughing their heads off. Haruhi sighed and left to go home.

The next day Haruhi was on her way to class when she ran into Kaoro and Hikaru. "Hey Haruhi, did you remember we're getting a new student in our class today?" the oldest twin, Hikaru, asked. "Oh I completely forgot, but why does it matter to me?" Haruhi asked. "It may not matter to _you_ but it matters a lot to _us_," Kaoro snickered. Hikaru and Kaoro exchanged a private joke. "Huh?" Haruhi said dreading what their answer was going to be. "You'll see, now come on we're gonna be late to class," they said in unison. They each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her inside the classroom.

"Class this is your new classmate, would you please introduce your self to the class?" the teacher said. Haruhi wasn't really paying attention because of her lack of sleep last night. She didn't want to have that awful dream again. _I hope I never have that dream again._ "Hello I'm Hatsuharu Gaito." Said the new incomer, he had a deep voice that was very familiar. _WHAT?!? _Haruhi looked up in alarm at the voice. Gaito was EXACTLY the way the guy in her dream had looked and sounded like. But to make things worse he was staring directly at her. It wasn't in a menacing way though; it was more like a curios and kind of way. "Your seat is over there behind Fujioko," the teacher informed Gaito. Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat. She watched Gaito as he walked over to his new seat. He gracefully took a seat, without even taking a glance at Haruhi as he walked past her. Haruhi sighed with relief. But fate was being mischievous with her today. Gaito leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that made her face turn stone white.

"Next time, don't run away from me…b-a-b-y,"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Nightmare Kiss

_How…why… oh my gosh just what is he?!? _Haruhi franticly thought. Her thoughts were totally confused as to who Gaito really was and how her nightmare was connected to all this. _I'm skipping club duties today I just can't think!_

_Hmmm she seems to be in a panic…she's cute like that _Gaito thought happily to him self as he gazed at the teacher but not really paying attention. His attention was only on Haruhi. He noticed that the two orange haired twins seemed to be throwing him evil glances at him, especially the one to his right. _Seems like they noticed that I whispered my little message to my darling Haruhi…interesting…it will be fun to see those two break…_Gaito let a little chuckle out thinking about his so called 'fun' that was going to take place.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, tell Tamaki and the others I can't do the club activities today," Haruhi told the twins after class had finished. The twins exchanged a worry glance. "Is it because of that new…" Hikaru said before Haruhi cut him off. "No it's just because I have something to take care of after school and it can't wait…really it's not about Hatsuharu at all so don't worry," Haruhi said, trying to be convincing, then flashed her grin that gave her the name of 'natural rookie'. She could still tell that they didn't believe her but she had no way of convincing them that it was true, even thought it wasn't true at all.

"Milord, Haruhi said she is skipping the club today because of…something important that came up," the twins told Tamaki. Tamaki, being who he was, thought it was something very drastic. "WHAT!? MY DAUGHTER WENT BACKRUPT AND HAS TO WORK TO EAT AND IS BEING A SLAVE TO AN EVIL PERSON?!? MOTHER WE MUST HURRY AND RESUE OUR DEAR DAUGHTER!!' Tamaki yelled while running around the room. Kyoya tried to calm him down. "She didn't go bankrupt she probably just had an errand to run," Kyoya finished in a bored tone. "Oh," Tamaki said while dropping all of his "protect Haruhi" objects that he had just franticly gathered. "But there is something you should know…"the twins quietly said. The other 4 hosts looked at them curiously. So the twins began about the new student and how Haruhi seemed to find him familiar but she seemed like she was completely terrified.

"Kyoya," Tamaki began

"Already started," Kyoya said

After a few minutes of silence Kyoya said in surprise.

"I… can't read his file it says it's blocked,"

"What?!?" they all said surprised.

It wasn't everyday that Kyoya couldn't find something that he wanted to know. But before they could ask more, they heard a scream from outside that they all recognized.

"Haruhi!" they all yelled together.

_I'm so confused, first off how did he know I ran away from him in my dream and second, why'd he call me baby…does he know I'm girl?_ Haruhi pondered as she began to walk home. She sighed, she knew that all this stress was not healthy but she couldn't help it.

"Haruhi," a deep voice called out. She screamed and began to run away from the voice. Something grabbed her hand and started chuckling when she lost her balance and fell. The voice came down so that he was eye level with her. "I told you not to run away sweet heart but you didn't listen and look what happened." Gaito said while examining her. "Wh-what do you want?" Haruhi managed to say. She was completely terrified of him. Gaito seemed to notice this and he pulled her closer to him making her sit in his lap. "He-hey what are you doing?" Haruhi asked while trying to break free. Gaito seemed to enjoy her struggle and cupped her face in his hands. Haruhi froze. Their faces where almost touching. "Are you scared of me, Haruhi," he asked her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. All Haruhi could managed was to shake her head no. This seemed to amuse him, and then he said "Liar," and placed his lips on hers. His lips were cold despite the warmth of his breath. His body was now pressed against hers. She felt like his body wanted more then just a kiss and that's what scared her the most. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!" yelled Hikaru running towards them at what seemed like the fastest he could run. Gaito pulled off of Haruhi but still had her on his lap. The other host club members were coming into view. "Hmm seems that's the one." Gaito said. He stood up while bringing Haruhi up with him and pressing her against him. She tried to break free but he held her tighter, he placed one of his hands on her head and the other on her lower back. Hikaru was just about a foot away and his hand was curled into a fist.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The Two Collide

"**Let go of her," **Hikaru said through clenched teeth. Gaito seemed amused by this statement. Though he seemed amused about a lot of things. The others were almost there now. "What are you going to do if I don't let go of her?" Gaito asked, his voice layered with malice. Hikaru began to charge forward. Haruhi screamed. Hikaru was lying on the ground blood gushing through his nose. Gaito was standing over him. "Seems like you can't do much, can you?" Gaito said with a chuckle. "HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled, running over to his brother. The usually cute Honey wasn't cute anymore. "What the hell do you want with Haruhi?" Honey said, not hiding the malice in his voice. This didn't seem to surprise Gaito though. "That's not really any of your business sempai," he said in a calm business like tone. This earned him a frustrated look from Honey. Haruhi was on the ground behind Gaito. She was going to say something but, fate was having too much fun with her today.

**BOOM**

Lighting tore through the sky silencing the group. Haruhi shrieked in fear. This just wasn't her day. Gaito turned around and was going to embrace her, which would make Haruhi even more scared, when. "I said don't touch her." Hikaru faintly yelled. The blood had stopped gushing from his nose but he still felt the pain. "You're on the ground covered in blood and you're telling me what to do?" Gaito said, he was getting pissed off. Tamaki walked forward silencing Hikaru. "You can tell you're tormenting Haruhi, so why are you doing this to her?" Tamaki asked with a lot authority in his voice. Haruhi was surprised; she had never seen Tamaki like this before. Gaito looked at Tamaki then back at Haruhi. Then he bent down so only Haruhi could hear him. Hikaru tried to stop him but was to weak to fully get up.

"See you tomorrow, Sweet Pea" and with that he vanished into thin air. The lighting also left with him. Haruhi was surprised; she couldn't believe that a person could just vanish like that. She looked over at Hikaru, who was just as shocked as she was. She looked at all the blood that had stained his clothes. _Hikaru, even though you knew you were gonna get hurt you still…_ Haruhi sadly thought. She got up and ran to Hikaru, crying. She put her arms around him and began to cry uncontrollably. "Ha-Haruhi?" Hikaru stammered out, she could hear the embarrassment in his voice but she didn't care. Having her body pressed against his made her feel better. "Hi-Hikaru I'm so so-sorry, you got hurt because of m-me," Haruhi sobbed. The six boys were stunned, they had never seen her like this before, she never lost control like this before. Hikaru embraced her and stroked her hair. "It's okay Haruhi, I'm just glad you're safe." Haruhi felt better to hear those words. _Why does Hikaru make me feel this way?_ Haruhi thought. A light rain began to fall gently on them. "We should take Haruhi home." Kyoya suggested. They all agreed but Hikaru didn't want to let go of Haruhi, fearing she would have another break down so he carried her into the limo and she sat on his lap all the way to her house.

_Bastard _Gaito thought to himself as he watched Hikaru carry Haruhi to the limo and then watched the limo drive away. He slammed his fist into the tree he was standing near._That bastard is dead meat._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Two Lovers

"Haruhi," Hikaru said to no one in particular. It was past midnight and Kaoru was sleeping soundlessly next to him. _That bastard, kissing her like that. _He remembered what he saw only a couple of hours ago. Gaito was kissing Haruhi and Haruhi eyes were wide with shock and her face was so pale. _Haruhi, I love you, I need to tell you that but how? _He thought to himself. He totally hated Gaito for kissing Haruhi like that. Hikaru moaned into the darkness of the room. Kaoru moved restlessly besides him.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here? Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked when she walked out of her apartment. Hikaru looked up from where he was standing to answer her. "I'm walking you to school and Kaoru went ahead to…check up on some things." Hikaru answered saying the last part quietly that Haruhi had to strain her ears to hear. Truth be told, Haruhi was really happy that Hikaru was here to walk her to school. She didn't know if she could walk by herself. "Cool so should we start going then?" Haruhi said cheerfully. She jumped off on the last step but she tripped and fell forward. Haruhi shut her eyes, preparing herself for the pain to begin but instead she hit something soft and warm. Haruhi opened her eyes. Hikaru had caught her right before she hit the ground. She breathed in Hikaru's scent. _Hikaru smells like strawberries_ Haruhi thought to herself then blushing at the thought. "Are you okay?" Hikaru asked her. She was enjoying the warmth of his chest. She looked up at his face. It was full of worry and concern. Haruhi felt a feeling in her chest that she didn't recognized. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied. "Don't do that again you could have killed yourself," Hikaru told her. "I wouldn't have died from that but fine I won't do it again." She said. Hikaru smiled at her answer and Haruhi felt that unfamiliar feeling again.

"Hey!" Kaoru said running up to them waving. Haruhi and Hikaru waved back. "Tamaki made a big fuss about it but I managed to make him agree," Kaoru told Hikaru. "Agree to what?" Haruhi asked, looking from Kaoru to Hikaru wanting an answer. "Me and you are skipping club activities today because I have something to tell you…" Hikaru answered looking away from Haruhi as he said this. Haruhi wanted to know more but neither twin would say anymore so she gave up on asking them.

Ring, Ring, Ring

The three of them listened to the bell ring for a minute before heading into the class because they each knew what was awaiting them.

Gaito, or so it seemed, was sleeping when they walked in. Haruhi was relieved. She noticed that Hikaru tensed besides her. _Hikaru. _The three of them walked to their seats and the class began normally. Halfway through class and the thing Haruhi was dreading happened. A note appeared out of no were on her desk. She opened slowly.

**Haruhi**

She wrote back. Right when she finished her reply the paper vanished.

**What?**

The paper appeared again when he was finished writing his reply.

**Are you scared?**

She hesitated before replying

**No**

**Liar**

**Why are you only messing with me and how did you know I was a girl?**

It was a minute before the paper appeared before her again.

**You're different then ordinary girls and isn't it obvious that you're a girl?**

**What do you mean I'm different?**

This surprised Haruhi, she knew she was different from the girls at Ouran but from ordinary girls? She wondered how she was different.

**Exactly what the word means. Did you know your lips taste like honey; I want to taste the rest of you now.**

This caused Haruhi to freeze. _Taste the rest of my body, what did that mean?_ His statement scared her. She noticed that Hikaru was watching her, worrying over her.

**Taste the rest of me? **She dared asked.

**Yeah, maybe I'll get to taste it later today.** He wrote back, not asking it, stating it. This made Haruhi even more scared. She noticed Hikaru's hand curled into a fist. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to lunch. The last thing Haruhi wanted was to be alone with Gaito. "Hikaru, Kaoru can I eat lunch with you guys today?" she asked hoping the answer was going to be yes. "Sure." Kaoru said. Hikaru just nodded, glaring at Gaito.

"What were you talking about with Gaito?" Hikaru finally managed to ask. Haruhi and Hikaru were in one of the many school's garden eating their lunch. Kaoru said he had some business to take care of and left the two of them alone. Haruhi thought that she should be honest with him. "He said…that he wanted to taste the rest of me because he loved the taste of my lips, he also said that I was different then ordinary girls…" Haruhi replied but in a quiet voice, hoping Hikaru wouldn't hear. Hikaru did hear though. He stood up and walked forward a little. Haruhi thought he was going to go look for Gaito and try to kill him. But to Haruhi's surprise he just walked straight to Haruhi and laid his head in her lapped. Haruhi's face turned a bright red, but before she could say anything Hikaru said something that shocked Haruhi so much she was speechless.

"Haruhi…I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: True Love

"You, _love_ me?" Haruhi said in shocked. She would have never known that Hikaru was in love with her. Hikaru picked his head up off her lap and stared into her eyes. She immediately knew he was telling the truth. He put his hand over hers and caressed her hands for a minute before saying. "Yes, I love you, I love you so much. Ever since you were able to tell me and Kaoru apart and since then it's kept growing." He paused and gazed into her eyes before continuing "I love the way you would call out to me, not me as in me and Kaoru, but just me. I love the way you smile and everything else about you. I want to be with you forever." He finished. He let go of her hands and stood up. He walked forward a little and turned his back on her. He was waiting for a reply, she realized. _What should I say? Do I love him back? _Haruhi pondered. Then she thought of all the times that Hikaru made her laugh, cheered her up when she was down. She thought of yesterday when her body was pressed against his and how much he enjoyed that moment. She remembered his smell, his smile, the way he said her name. _How long have I been in love with him_? She wondered as soon as she realized she was in love. "Hi-Hikaru I, I love you too!" she stammered out. She was embarrassed to say this and immediately look at her feet when she said this. She realized Hikaru had moved in front of her but wasn't saying anything. _Why isn't he saying anything? _Haruhi franticly thought. Just when she was about to ask him what was wrong he came face to face with her and cupped her face in his hands. She loved the feel of his warm fingers touching her skin. "Haruhi, I love you," He softly said. The warmth of his breath brushing past Haruhi's face. "I love you too, Hikaru" she softly said back. She loved the tasted of those words in her mouth. "That's all I need to know." And their lips met. After about a minute they broke apart. Haruhi touched her lips. _He smells _and_ tastes like strawberries. _She thought as her face grew warmer. She looked up at Hikaru. He was just as dazzled as she was. He walked closer to her and gently embraced her. "Your lips taste like honey…" Hikaru said, half to himself and half to Haruhi. "Yours taste like strawberries," she said in the same way Hikaru had said. "My, isn't this interesting." Said a deep voice. Hikaru and Haruhi looked up startled. There stood Gaito, who looked very, very pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A Rival

Gaito's eyes held so much hated that Haruhi that that they would explode at any second. Hikaru tighten his hold on Haruhi. Gaito took a step forward then said, "You tell me to get my hands off her and the next day you have your hands all over her." He looked straight at Hikaru. "What the hell do you want?" Hikaru said, getting straight to the point. Gaito merely chuckled. "I just came to, take care of some business." He said, his voice layered with hate. Gaito took a step forward. Then, he pulled out a knife. Haruhi gasped. Hikaru let go of her and pushed her behind him. "Hikaru…" Haruhi whispered, fear rang through her voice. "Shh, it's okay," Hikaru reassured her. "Really is it okay? You're about to die and Haruhi is going to be all mine." Gaito said with an evil grin on his face. He tossed the knife from one hand to the other. Haruhi grasped the back of Hikaru's shirt in fear. She was scared, not because of the knife, but of the thought of losing Hikaru. _I just can't lose him; I just can't _she thought helplessly.

Gaito began to charge toward Hikaru. "NO!!" Haruhi shrieked. Right when Gaito was about to go for the kill Hikaru pushed Haruhi so she didn't get hurt, then he prepared himself. The garden was covered in blood. Haruhi was frozen in fear. "Damn I missed the heart, oh well I guess I have to try again," Gaito said with a shrug. He was clearly enjoying this. Hikaru clutched his stomach, the part where Gaito slashed with his knife. It was poring out blood. Hikaru's face paled. It began to rain. _I have to find help before, before..._ Haruhi thought. She got up to go find help. She dashed for the garden entrance. Gaito noticed this and grabbed her right before she got to the exit. He pushed her on the ground and was on top of her. Gaito place his face inches away from Haruhi's. "Darling little Haruhi, finding help won't make this fun now would it?" he asked her chuckling. She didn't reply; she was trying to push him off. "Well since your useless friend can't stop us I want to taste the rest of your body, right here right now." He said, he laid his head on her chest. She froze with fear. His hand started to go under her shirt when…

WHAM

Hikaru kicked Gaito straight in the stomach, kicking him off of Haruhi. "Hikaru!" Haruhi said rushing to him. Hikaru bent down, clutching his stomach. Gaito stood up. "It's not over," he said before he vanished. "Hikaru we need to get you to the nurse." Haruhi said. Hikaru was going paler and paler every minute. "Okay, I… need you…to help me…though," he gasped, the pain was becoming worse and worse. They headed to the nurses offices, Hikaru using Haruhi as support. A pair of black hate filled eyes followed them all the way to the nurse.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: A Kidnapping

The light peeked into the room. The curtains were holding it back but the light wanted to burst in. Hikaru sat up and looked around. The room was plain looking. It had some fancy equipment, a big screen TV on the wall in front of him and another room was connected to his small room. Kaoru, his younger twin, was asleep in the light green arm chair next to his bed. _Pretty boring room for a hospital room_ Hikaru thought lazily to him self. It was just last night since his stomach was sliced open by Gaito but he was feeling well. There was one thing that was making him feel better then he has ever felt. He looked down. A girl's head was on his lap, the rest of her body in a chair that was touching the edge of his bed. She was sleeping very still despite her position. "Haruhi," Hikaru said gently. At the sound of her name the girl awakened. She looked up and saw Hikaru awake. Her eyes filled with tears. This startled Hikaru. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a quiet voice, trying not to wake up his brother who was sleeping…or so he thought. Haruhi got up from her chair and walked closer to Hikaru. "I'm crying because I'm happy you're okay," she said with a sad smile on her face. Hikaru grabbed arm and pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he said. She was now sitting in his lap and her head was on his chest. "I love you too," she said. Neither of them noticed that Kaoru had gotten up and walked to the door until. "Since you've already confessed to Haruhi, you'll have to tell the others now," he said while opening the door. Their in the door way was the rest of the host club, their faces covered with surprise.

"Wha-what is going on here??" Tamaki said bewildered. His face was pale. _How are we going to explain this? _Haruhi thought. She hadn't realized she would have to explain to the others about her feelings for Hikaru. She glanced at Mori, Honey and Kyoya. They seemed surprised at first but they had accepted the change. _So Tamaki is the only problem_ she looked back at Tamaki. "I love Haruhi, if you can't accept that she loves me too then we're leaving the host club," Hikaru said, his voice was serious. Tamaki was taken aback at first, but the replied. "I don't like the fact that you'll be with Haruhi but," Tamaki took a deep breath then continued. "Daddy wants his little girl to be happy." He smiled at Hikaru and Haruhi. He walked over to an arm chair and sat in it. _Wow I'm surprised I thought he'd throw a fit_ Haruhi thought amazed. She looked up at Hikaru, who was thinking the same thing. He looked down to see Haruhi looking at him, and smile at her. "Gaito is the real problem isn't he?" Kyoya said. Hikaru tensed. _I don't want Hikaru more hurt then he already is because of me…_ Haruhi thought sadly. "I'll take care of him if he comes near Haruhi…" Hikaru said, his voice layered with malice. "No, I don't want to see you get hurt," Haruhi said. Hikaru looked at her and said "I'm more afraid of what he's planning to do to you," Haruhi shivered at the thought. "Speak of the devil and he appears." Kaoru said. Gaito was in the doorway, looking straight at Hikaru, with an evil look in his eyes.

"My, such evil looks I'm getting," Gaito said and took a step forward. _No not now, Hikaru isn't even better yet I don't want him to get hurt. _Haruhi thought. She was stricken with fear. Hikaru tighten his hold on her. Gaito watched Hikaru tighten his hold on Haruhi. He sighed "Like **you're **going to stop me," he said, rolling his eyes. Nobody saw him move. Nobody saw him grab Haruhi. All they knew was that Haruhi was now in Gaito's arms instead of Hikaru's. "LET GO OF ME!" Haruhi scream. She tried to break away. "I don't have time for your struggles." He said and punched Haruhi in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. "HARUHI!!!" her friends said. Hikaru tried to grab Haruhi but Gaito was too quick for him. "Well I'll just take my princess here and be on my way," he said. Right after he said this he disappeared, along with Haruhi. Hikaru screamed out Haruhi's name and slammed his fist on the floor, tears streaming down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: A Scream of the End

(There will only be 10 chapters so we're almost at the end!!!)

"WH-where am I?" Haruhi said as soon as she had woken up. She was lying down in a big queen sized bed. She looked around the unfamiliar room. All the furniture looked very old and seemed like it hadn't been used in ages. She was still looking around when there was a knock on the double wooden doors that were a couple feet in front of her. Gaito walked in holding what seemed to be a tray of food. Haruhi froze with fear. "You don't have to be afraid I'm only bringing you food." He said with a chuckle, his mood seemed to have lightened since earlier. Haruhi looked down at the food. It was pancakes with syrup and to the side were two pieces of toast. Haruhi was too hungry to deny the food so she began to eat. _How long was I asleep? _She wondered as she took another bite. "You've been asleep for about 23 hours now," Gaito said reading her mind. Haruhi gagged on her food. "I've been asleep that long?!? Why did you take me away from Hikaru anyway?" Haruhi said, the food forgotten besides her. Gaito just smile and laid Haruhi on the bed and got on top if her. "Because he doesn't deserve someone as precious as you," he replied. Haruhi was getting afraid. _This is not good _"Well I think-EEP- STOP!!" Gaito had put his hand under her shirt and rested it on her bare belly. "I want to taste you my darling Haruhi." He breathed into her ear. His hand moved closer to her chest. _No, no…_ Haruhi thought. _This is going to fast. _Just when Gaito was about to make his move, Haruhi slapped him in the face. Gaito was so shocked that he got off of her and just sat next to her. "No…" Haruhi said faintly. Gaito looked at her. He pulled her onto his lap. "I said n-,"Haruhi started to say but Gaito raised his hand to hush her. "That useless friend of yours is here…" he said, anger beginning to creep into his voice. Haruhi was shocked at first but then was bursting with happiness. "Hika-," She almost said when Gaito put his hand over her mouth. "Shh, I think it's time to settle this," he said, looking toward the door. Haruhi's eyes widened in fear. She tried to remove his hand from her mouth, without success. Gaito grabbed Haruhi as he got off the bed, pulling her in front of him now. They walked in front of the bed. Gaito sat on the edge of the bed with Haruhi in between his legs. She could hear footsteps now. She was about to yell for Hikaru when Gaito pulled out his knife, stilled stained with Hikaru's blood and put it under Haruhi's chin. Haruhi froze. Gaito rested his head on Haruhi's head. His other hand holding the knife. The burst open with Haruhi's savior bursting into the room.

The moment when Gaito kidnapped Haruhi, Hikaru had felt emptiness in his heart, a cold place where he never wanted to return to. When his world was only Kaoru. He had made new friends that were part of his world now but, he met one person who he could spend the rest of his life with. _Haruhi_ Hikaru thought as he ran to the place where he knew Gaito would have taken Haruhi. He raced to the place with all his strength. _Please, please don't let me be too late_ he desperately thought. He saw the double wooden doors. He slammed them open. There was Gaito, his blood stain knife against Haruhi's throat. Haruhi was standing there her eyes where happy to see him but her face was painted with fear. Hikaru froze. He didn't want to do anything that might harm Haruhi. Gaito pressed the knife against Haruhi's throat, blood dripped down her neck. Gaito looked directly at Hikaru and said "You chose, your life, or hers." Hikaru knew it would probably come down to this. He already knew his answer. "Mine." He said, his voice stern. Haruhi gasped. "Good choice. I want this to go fast so I won't use this knife. I'll use my gun." Gaito said, he gently threw his knife on the bed and pulled out his gun. He got off the bed and walked past Haruhi. He pointed the gun at Hikaru, aiming at his heart.

_NO, no…Hikaru, no I can't lose you…_ Haruhi thought desperately. She watched as Gaito got up and pointed his gun at Hikaru. Gaito's finger on the trigger. She looked at the knife that was within hands reach on the bed. She looked at it, thinking. She heard Gaito telling Hikaru goodbye. _NO!!!_ Haruhi grabbed the knife and raced to Gaito, the sound of a gunshot rang through the house along with a scream of agony.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: A Kiss of Death

(One chapter left!!!!) 

Blood was dripping on the floor two pairs of eyes were open with shock, while another pair was half open, half shut, laying on the floor in pain. Haruhi was standing up gazing at the blood bath in front of her. Her shirt was covered in her blood…but not her blood. She dropped the knife on the floor and put her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening with shock. The man in front of her came to her and hugged her tightly. "Haruhi," he said. She looked up, making sure it was who she thought it was. Hikaru was hugging her tightly, making sure she didn't fall down or faint. "Hikaru," she sobbed. She cried into his chest. He comforted her. She looked at the body on the floor. Gaito. When Haruhi ran to stop Gaito from shooting Hikaru, he turned his head to try and dodge her attack but while he was doing this Hikaru saw his change and grabbed then knife and grabbed Gaito's hand, which was holding the gun, and turned it toward Gaito's head. Gaito sensed Hikaru and pulled the trigger, not before Hikaru managed to move the gun's position. He shot himself while Haruhi stabbed him in the back. Gaito fell to the ground, no chance of survival. Now Haruhi was staring at the lifeless man on the ground. She heard sirens from a distance. She was sure that Gaito was dead until she saw him rise from the ground. Hikaru tighten his grip on her. Gaito walked on toward Haruhi and pressed his lips against hers for an instance, then fell to the ground for the last time. Haruhi felt something warm and watery drip on her shoulder. She looked up. There was a lot of blood gushing from Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru?!" she gasped. Hikaru gave her a pained smile. "He managed to shot me before he fell," he said simply. He saw the look on Haruhi's face. "I'm fine. Really. The others went to go get the police and an ambulance before I got here." He told her. She sighed. She knew Hikaru wouldn't confess to being in pain. She was going to say something but she was suddenly dizzy and would have fallen if Hikaru wasn't holding her. "Haruhi?! Are you alright?" he asked. Haruhi wanted to reply but her voice wouldn't come out. She started to fall unconscious. The last thing she remembered was Hikaru screaming her name.

Haruhi woke up startled. She was in a room with creamy white walls and pearl white carpet. It was such a peaceful room she wanted to spend forever in it. She sat up. "Ahh, you're finally awake." Hikaru said in the bed next to her. She leaped from her bed and practically tackled him. He seemed pleased with her reaction. She laid down on him and he stroked her hair. "Where are we?" she asked. She wanted to know where such a peaceful room could exist. "We're at my house in my room, we added another bed in here so you could sleep in here too." He replied. She was shocked; she couldn't believe Hikaru has such a peaceful room. "So this is Kaoru's room too?" she asked, but she pretty much knew the answer. "Yeah, you know the other's are in the living room waiting to see you, your dad's here too." He said. He seemed happy to have Haruhi laying on him. "My dad? I guess I have to get off of you until he knows about us." She said starting to get off. Hikaru didn't seem happy about that so he pulled her back onto him, pinning her to him. "I already told your dad about us, he seemed happy that you weren't dating Tamaki," he said with a chuckle. Hikaru grabbed something from the end table next to his bed and pressed the button on it. Haruhi heard a ringing noise down stairs. "Their coming but before that happens can I have a kiss? I've been longing one for awhile now," he said looking at Haruhi hopefully. Haruhi laughed and kissed Hikaru. It was a deep, passionate kiss. When they stopped, Haruhi was in a daze. She had never had a kiss like that before. When Gaito had kissed her it was a fierce, demanding kiss. She realized she hadn't asked about Gaito and Hikaru hadn't said anything so she was about to ask when. "HARUHI! MY PRECOIUS DAUGHTER HAS WOKEN UP!!!!" her cross-dresser father and Tamaki said in unison, scrambling into the room. Her father grabbed her and hugged her. Hikaru seemed sad that he couldn't hold her anymore but quickly got over it when Kaoru went to sit next to him. Tamaki and her father had tears streaming down their faces. "My precious daughter, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE IN LOVE!!!!" her father exclaimed. "What teenage girl would tell her father that she's in love?" Haruhi said, she didn't intend to be mean but her father felt like he had been hit. "Haru-chan are you feeling better?" Honey asked. Haruhi considered this for a minute. Was she better? She didn't really know, until she looked at Hikaru. He was gazing at her with such loving eyes that she knew her answer. "Yea, I'm feeling a lot better," she answered with a smile on her face. Hikaru smile at her answer. Her father was looking at her. "Well it seems my little Haruhi has found someone that she wants to spend her life with." He quietly said to him self.

Authors note: sorry this chapter and chapter 8 took so long, for some reason it wouldn't let me upload anything. Only one chapter left, I'll get it out as soon as I can!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Goodbye?

The Last Chapter

_I hope the weather stays nice…_ Haruhi thought to herself as she walked to the cemetery. It had been a week since Gaito had died and, seeing how he had no relatives, had no funeral and was just buried in the graveyard. Haruhi had told Hikaru she had wanted to visit his grave alone. She still hadn't figured out why he seemed so familiar when she first met him. She was almost there. She could hear the sound of her shoes against the pavement. She finally stood in front of his grave. She had brought a single white rose to put at the grave, even though she knew she didn't have to. Even though Gaito scared her when he was alive, she felt a deep pain when someone she knew died. She placed the white rose on the grave and was about to leave when. "Haruhi," a voice said, it was faint and barely louder then a whisper. Haruhi turned around, afraid. She gasped. There stood Gaito, but he was transparent. He was sitting on his grave. He hopped off his grave and landed in front of Haruhi. "Haruhi, I'm familiar because I'm from your past." He said. Haruhi was confused. "From my past? What's that suppose to mean?" He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I was knew you when you were about 8 years old but I died from an accident. I regenerated myself and got this body instead of the one I had when I knew you." He said, as if this was common knowledge for everyone. Haruhi's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "I can see you don't believe me. I will come back into your life again in 1 month, and this time that useless friend of yours is gonna be a goner." He said, a grin spread across his ghostly face. "Touch Hikaru and I'll never speak to you again." Haruhi said, furious. Gaito chuckled. "You won't know it's me and do you want to know what I am? I'm not a human just to let you know." He said. Haruhi's curious got the better of her. "What are you if you're not human? A jerk?" she asked, thinking he was joking. He laughed. He grabbed her hand and put it near his mouth. "I'm a high class vampire, meaning I'm the most powerful vampire there is," he said and put Haruhi's finger against his tooth. It was sharp; Haruhi's finger began to bleed. She looked at Gaito. He was no longer transparent. He was a solid being. "Farewell Haruhi, for now." He said. His body began to change. He had transformed into a very large bat. Haruhi fell to the ground in shock. The bat Gaito looked at Haruhi once more and flew away. When she could no longer see it there was a loud boom noise.

Thunder

Haruhi didn't shriek this time. She was too shocked about Gaito to notice the thunder. But then another thunder came. She screamed this time, both at the thunder and because she just wanted everything about Gaito to disappear. And that's exactly what happened.

She fell to the ground and laid their, unconscious. The rain beating down on her, all memory about Gaito forgotten. It was hours before her friends found her their, they brought her to the hospital. Not knowing what lay in stored for all of them in the near future.

THE END

Author's Note: So was it good? I had a good time writing it; it was fun to write it. Well read it again, review it, and then patiently wait for the sequel. It's coming soon!!!! If you have any ideas for the next one then please tell me I'm going to try and make the next one really long.


End file.
